A Painful Memory
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: After a scare with his little sister, Flynn remembers something he'd rather forget. One shot. Warning; sibling love fluff.


Flynn was ecstatic. His little sister, Shimmer, had decided to fly with him. She usually never did, because she said, and he quoted, "Diving into a storm cloud with Storm Chaser is safer than flying with you." On the deck, Shimmer was reading a book. She was a total brainiac, and reading was one of her hobbies, like Hugo. Unlike Hugo, though, she didn't fear sheep. Shimmer looked up.

"Are we there yet?" She asked him, sounding decidedly bored. Flynn glanced through the window of the Dread-Yacht. Up ahead, a grassy, lush island was coming closer. Flynn glanced behind him.

"Yep." He told her. Shimmer's eyes lit up behind her oversized glasses.

"Really?"

"Yep. Thanks to my amazing piloting skills." After hearing this, Shimmer squealed and twirled around, seemingly ignoring her brother's ego.

"Yes! We're almost there!" She squealed. Flynn smiled. He liked seeing his sister happy.

-–-

As the twosome landed, Shimmer sprinted down the ramp. Flynn walked down the ramp behind his sister. He took out his trusty map, and began reading.

"Ok, so first, I'll check my map to see-." He began. He wasn't even finished when Shimmer grabbed him by the wrist, and ran off towards the woods. Flynn struggled to keep up. Ahead of him, Shimmer's glasses bounced onto her nose. She pushed them up. When the two siblings got out of the forest, Shimmer jumped. The rest of the island was grassy. While Shimmer stretched her legs, Flynn sat down on the grass and tried to focus on the map.

"Woo-hoo!" She shouted. She spun around, and leapt through the air. Flynn smiled at his little sister.

"Heh, this is kinda nice." He said to himself. Flynn checked the map. While he was doing so, Shimmer danced out to the edge of the island. Shimmer twirled gracefully, and fell. Her foot caught on a grass knot, and she bounced slightly. Shimmer saw the sky below her, and she screamed.

"Flynn! _Help!_ " She screamed. Flynn looked up, and screamed in fear. He ran towards the edge of the island. The grass knot began to tear, causing her to lean forward. She shrieked. Before the grass knot tore completely, though, Flynn grabbed her ankle, pulled, and they both landed on the grass. Shimmer was crying, leaning on Flynn's chest. Flynn was breathing heavily, clutching her tightly. _Oh man,_ he thought. _I could've lost Shimmer again. Only this time, I'd never see her again._ As the two siblings clutched each other, Flynn remembered something.

Something Flynn would've _loved_ to forget.

 _A few years ago..._

Shimmer was five, and Flynn was six when it happened. They had been heading to the gorge their mother had showed them. Shimmer had been racing across the plains, and they arrived. Shimmer got down and rolled around on the grass. Flynn smiled, and followed her.

"Shimmer! Wait up!" Flynn shouted. Shimmer rolled to the edge of the gorge, and sat up. She leaned down.

"Wow." She said. It was a statement that was true. The gorge was quite impressive. Flynn sat down next to her. Shimmer looked at Flynn.

"Yeah, wow." He replied. Shimmer leaned in, and lost her balance. She screamed in fear, slipping. She tried to grab the cliff wall, and succeeded. Flynn screamed, and froze for a second. Shimmer was clawing at the cliff edge. Flynn seemed to regain his senses, and grabbed his little sister before she fell to her doom. The two young children were crying hysterically, nearly having lost each other. After a few moments, Shimmer spoke.

"Can we go home now?" She mumbled softly. Flynn nodded numbly. After that, the twosome headed home.

 _Back to the present..._

When Flynn came out of the flashback, Shimmer's breathing was less rushed. When he looked down, he saw a sweet sight. Shimmer had fallen asleep...with her glasses on. He smiled, picked her up, and walked her to the Dread-Yacht. When he got to her dorm, he put her down on the bed. He frowned when he saw the tear stains on her face, and her bloodshot lilac eyes. He took of her glasses, and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't worry, sis. I won't let anything hurt you anymore." He whispered.


End file.
